


Ravenclaws Need Love Too

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos is clueless, Child Abuse, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Past Sex Work, deardescendants prompt, they both have abusive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Carlos has no idea why Jay wants to be around him. DearDescendants prompt: Holidays at Hogwarts
Relationships: Ben/Mal, Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm never going to catch up now. But here, have this one. This was fun to do.

Carlos was late to the Inter-House Christmas Planning Party. He had been in his room, reading for finals, and Evie had to come drag him out. “Okay, fine,” Carlos said. He had volunteered, after all. 

The meeting was in the Hufflepuff Common Room. When he got there, Mal said “Oh good, now the party’s started,” in a sarcastic voice. Mal was a Slytherin fifth year, and she was basically terrifying. Her magic was strong, and so was her personality. Despite this, she had an adorable Hufflepuff boyfriend who seemed to love her strength. 

“Yes, good that everyone’s here,” Ben said, smiling at his girlfriend. Since the Great War, there had been attempts to get the houses closer. But Mal and Ben’s relationship was still unusual. Mal made a face at him, and then they both giggled. “Good to see you Carlos.” Carlos blushed a little. He tended to avoid people, due to his home life. He tried not to think about that now. Hogwarts was a good place to start over. 

“Hey Carlos. Sit next to me.” That was Jay, Quiddich star and a Gryffindor. He was pretty extroverted, the opposite of him, and very friendly to him for some reason. Carlos looked over at Evie, who sat next to Audrey. 

_Okay fine, abandon me for your crush._ Evie was a little taken with the Slytherin girl who was Mal’s main rival in their house. Carlos couldn’t give a shit about inter-house rivalries, but he thought easing the tension between houses was a good thing. That was why he was here. 

“So, we’ve got some ideas for the decorating committee,” Ben said. “And we could use some volunteers. Carlos, you have a great design sense. Why don’t you lead the decorating committee?” 

“Well, all right.” Carlos was mostly good at charms and arithmancy, but he could decorate. Carlos was sure this was due to actual ability and not because he was the token gay boy. Of course not.

“I’ll help with the decorations,” Jay said immediately. Carlos stared at him. He didn’t really know Jay at all, but he sure seemed to want to be around Carlos. Whatever. Jay must have seen his look because he said “Hey, I’ll do whatever you tell me to. I’m just here to help.” 

Jay’s fellow Gryffindor Lonni snickered, and Jay gave her a death glare. Carlos wondered what was going on. Were they trying to prank him? It wouldn’t be the first time, Carlos couldn’t get a break from his own house sometimes, much less others.

Ben ignored that, and set about getting other people to volunteer for things. At the end, Carlos got up and walked back towards his dorm. Jay followed him. “What do you want?” He didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but he didn’t do well around people.

Jay paused, and Carlos thought he looked actually hurt. “I just thought we could brainstorm. Come up with some ideas for the decorations. If that’s okay.” Jay was at the bottom of the moving staircase by then, and Carlos at the top. 

“Well, okay,” Carlos said. “Come on up. I’ll answer the riddle to get in.”

“You don’t think I can do it?” Jay got up the stairs with grace. “I mean, I’m not that dumb.”

“Didn’t think you were.” Actually, Carlos had no way of knowing either way. “But this is meant to trip up Ravenclaws. So best if I do it.” They walked up to the bust, and Carlos answered the riddle. 

Jay followed him to the common room. Carlos got a quill and parchment that was lying around for anyone to use. “Okay. What ideas do you have?” Jay sat down right next to him, his leg touching Carlos’s. 

“Well,” Jay said. “We can spell some snowflakes, like in the great hall. That’s not very original though.” 

“I can do that,” Carlos said. “We can have some handmade decorations as well. You’re half blood, aren’t you? I know some people who didn’t grow up magical like to make things with their hands.” Carlos didn’t mean it as an insult, but he saw Jay flinch. “I’m just trying to be inclusive.” 

Jay looked offended still, and wary. “I didn’t think Ravenclaws cared about things like that,” he said. “Maybe this was a mistake.” Jay stood up. 

“I didn’t mean it as an insult,” Carlos said. He was terrible with other people sometimes. Especially things they were sensitive about.‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know it bothered you. Can you sit back down? I won’t say anything about it again.” Jay shook his head, but sat next to him. “I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad.” 

“Sorry I overreacted,” Jay said. “I guess it does bother me. We should be past that, since the war, but no. People still make comments. But you don’t seem to mean it like that. So. And maybe some handmade decorations would be nice. Me and Lonni could make some.” 

“Is Lonni your girlfriend?” Jay gave him a weird look. “I mean, you two are always together.”

“She’s my best buddy,” Jay said. “And we’re not interested in each other that way. I’m like you.” Carlos stared, unable to follow for a moment. Then it dawned on him. Jay grinned when he saw Carlos’s face. “Yeah, I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” Carlos suddenly became aware that he was alone in the common room with another gay boy. One who seemed to be very interested in hanging out with him. And with that knowledge, came the realization that Jay was getting closer. 

Carlos was frozen still when Jay brushed a hand over his cheek, then came in for a kiss. The feeling of Jay’s lips against his startled him into action and he kissed back. Jay now had his arms around him, and was kissing him harder. Carlos felt hot all over. What was he supposed to do with his hands? He finally hugged Jay to him, and he broke the kiss and hugged back.

“Don’t let this be a joke,” Carlos whispered, and Jay stilled. “Please don’t let this be a joke.” 

“I would never,” Jay said, kissing his cheek. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months, and you just ignored me. I thought maybe you hated me, or I wasn’t your type.” Jay pulled back then, cupping his face. “So, could you like me?” 

“Months?” Jay nodded. “I’m not good at things like this. I had no idea, I thought you were just laughing at me. Everyone else does.” Jay’s face fell. “But, I mean. If you’re sure, yes.” 

“I’m very sure. God, you have no idea what you look like, do you? You’re just-small and cute and perfect. And you’re so smart.” This had to be a lie, but Jay was grinning then, and his eyes were shining. “Give me a chance. I promise I won’t be too annoying.” 

“I didn’t think you were annoying,” Carlos said, and he smiled. Did he have a boyfriend now? It seemed like it. “Yeah. I’ll go out with you.” Jay actually squealed, and then pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos talk about their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote the first bit, I started writing more. Now I'm picking bits of it and trying to make coherent chapters. Hope this one is okay.

“So you grew up with your mom?” Carlos was with Jay, in an empty classroom they were using to make the decorations. The Christmas party was next week, and Jay was showing Carlos how to make snowflakes with paper and scissors. Jay shook his head. “But I heard your dad is a wizard. And you grew up Muggle.”

“He is a wizard,” Jay said. “And also a son of a bitch. He abandoned me as a kid, and the Muggle authorities took me and put me in a foster home. I didn’t hear from him again until I got my Hogwarts letter. He made a big show about taking me back and getting me from the Muggles, but really, it’s the same thing. I try not to be home if I can help it.” Jay had stopped making his snowflake, and was staring ahead. 

“A foster home?” Carlos thought about some books on Muggle life he’d read. “They put you in a house with strangers?” That couldn’t be right, but Carlos could have sworn that was what it meant.

“Yeah. Not only that, you move from house to house. I learned to adapt quick, not to cause problems. It was really bizarre.” Jay finally looked over at Carlos. “I have a lot of bad memories. Some good ones too. Some of the other kids were great. But most of the adults were just in it for the money.” 

Carlos was silent for a minute. “Wow. So they pay families to take in extra kids. That…I don’t even know what to say.” Carlos looked at the piece of white paper that he’d folded. “You know who my mother is.” 

“Sure do. Cruella the Pureblood bitch.” Carlos didn’t argue. “I can’t believe she didn’t lose all her money after the war.” 

“She actually wasn’t involved with the Dark Lord,” Carlos said. “She disappeared, and had me when she came back. She never told me where she went.” Carlos brushed cut pieces of paper off his lap. “She didn’t disagree with Voldermort’s beliefs, she just couldn’t stand to see a man in charge. She always told me men screwed everything up.” 

“Well that’s a great atmosphere to raise a son in,” Jay said. Carlos’s mouth twitched. He never really had thought of his upbringing as funny, but that almost made him smile. “Okay, let’s get off the subject of our fucked up parents. Let me see your snowflake.” Carlos opened it up. “Looks really good.” 

“I like making these like this, it’s soothing.” Carlos was very skilled with his wand, but he could see the appeal. It was actually harder than he’d expected. Jay wasn’t kidding-you had to cut the paper exactly right. “How many do we make?”

“Enough to hang over the entrance. So about ten more.” Jay gave him more paper. 

“Okay.” Carlos was enjoying his time away from his studies, and his house. Or maybe he just enjoyed being around Jay.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets a Howler.

The Inter-House Christmas party was fun, but a little sparsely attended. Besides Jay and Ben, most of the students in the inter-House club weren’t very popular. It didn’t help that the Slytherins had their House party on the same night. But Jay and Carlos came together, obviously as a couple, and that got attention.

The next school day, Carlos was the subject of a lot of whispers and looks. He ignored it, used to being singled out. 

Evie talked to him at breakfast . “Yeah, everyone’s surprised you were with Jay.”

“Well, so was I,” Carlos said. “But he seems to like me, and I like him. So I’m going to watch him at Quiddich practice today.” 

“Good. I’m glad you’ve made a new friend.” Carlos thought about the kisses Jay had given him after the party, and thought _more than a friend_.

Just then, Jay got a Howler from home. Carlos watched as Jay went entirely still as his father’s voice started reaming him out for not doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. “You’re pathetic, you’re a rotten excuse for a son, you shame me...” Carlos watched as Jay seemed to shrink. Jay was the most larger than life person he’d ever met, and now he was folding in on himself.

“I should have left you in the foster homes!” Everyone gasped, even though most didn’t know what that was.

Carlos was up and with his wand out before he knew it. He’d been working on a spell to destroy Howlers. (For personal reasons.) Right now seemed like a great time to test it. He yelled the experimental spell out and to his surprise, the Howler exploded early. 

There was a long silence after that, everyone shocked. Jay was staring at him. Carlos put his wand back. “That was enough,” he said, and sat back down at the Ravenclaw table. Nobody else spoke or moved.

After a minute, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. “Excellent new spell, de Vil,” he said. “Let us continue with breakfast.” Carlos could feel the eyes on him and looked at his plate. Then he felt arms around him and long hair on his neck.

“Thank you,” Jay whispered. He had gotten up from his table, and was hunched down, holding on to Carlos. “Thank you, thank you,” he said before a prefect interrupted them. Jay went back to his seat, still watching Carlos. 

Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat and had more of his breakfast.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more serious, and inspired by the "Jay is dyslexic" trope, as well as that Tumblr fic where Ron is dyslexic and Hermione helps him.

Ben was the one approached them with the idea.

“Hey,” Ben said. It was after Quiddich practice and Jay and Carlos were sitting together. The practice had been great, even though Carlos was still getting strange looks from other students. 

“Hey Ben,” Jay said. He had been holding Carlos’s hand, and looked a little peeved at being interrupted. “What’s going on?” 

“We’re starting a petition,” Ben said, holding out a small parchment and a quill. “We’re asking for an inter-house common area. We’ve only got a few signatures so far, but I thought you two might be interested.” 

Carlos took the petition. It was all inter-house couples. “They’re just going to say we only want it for a place to make out,” he said.

“Well, that’s one reason I want it,” Jay said. Carlos knew he was turning red. He was still a little uncomfortable with the idea that Jay wanted him. It was weird. He liked it, but it was weird. “But there’s other reasons too,” Jay added. 

“Well, having a space of our own would be useful, true,” Ben smiled. “But we also need a place to plan inter-house events. It’s important for school unity.” Carlos smiled a little-Ben was so wholesome. It was hard to believe he was with Mal sometimes. 

“We’ll sign,” Jay said, taking the pen. He scratched his name first, and Carlos noticed that Jay wrote some of his letters upside down. He frowned, then went and signed his own name. “Thanks Ben, this is a great idea.” Jay grinned at him. 

“Yeah. I hope it gets more signatures,” Carlos said. Jay held his hand as he waved goodbye to Ben. Carlos made a note to talk to Jay about his writing. But later, after he did some research. 

…

Carlos had been waiting for a time to talk to Jay about what he’d researched. The problem was, every time they were alone, Jay wanted to kiss him. Well, it wasn’t a problem really. But it made it hard to focus. “Hey,” he said between kisses. “I have to talk to you about something serious.”

Jay went still. “Are you breaking up with me?” 

“No. Why would you think that?” Carlos forgot how insecure Jay could be, he hid it so well most of the time. 

“I just...forget it. What do you want to talk about?” Jay moved back, probably putting space between them so he wouldn’t be tempted.

“I noticed...you write some of your letters backwards,” Carlos said. Jay stared at him. “And I looked it up, because I had heard about some people doing that. It’s called dyslexia. It’s a condition. And if you wanted me too, I found some ways that I could help.” 

Jay had gone entirely still, and was glaring a hole though him. Carlos felt his hands fidget-he always did that when he was nervous. “You shouldn’t be ashamed,” he said. “It’s common in the Muggle world. I can’t believe nobody caught it when you were a kid. I just want to help.” 

Jay stepped towards him, still staring, and Carlos suddenly realized that Jay could really hurt him if he wanted. “I’m not _stupid_ ”, Jay spat out, and then he ran from the room. Carlos heard him slam a door and jumped. 

Shit. He’d ruined everything. 

He made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower, cursing himself for thinking that anyone would want his help. 

…

He hid in the Tower for the weekend. He spent his time researching new spells, and studying some math just to occupy his mind. It kept him from replaying the fight.

On Sunday night, he went to get something to eat. He was using his wand to light the way, and nearly tripped over Jay asleep on the floor near the entrance. He stood there a while, wondering if he should wake him, or just move on. He figured that had been the end. But here Jay was, curled in a ball.

He knelt down. “Jay, wake up,” he said, pushing some of his hair out of the way. “Jay, you fell asleep.” Jay snorted, and then opened his eyes. 

“Carlos?” Carlos nodded. “I came to find you. I couldn’t get in. I’m so sorry.” Jay moved and tried to pull Carlos in a hug. Carlos moved back. “’Los? Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry I got angry.” Carlos stood up, and held out a hand to Jay. Jay accepted the help up.

“You wanted to date me,” Carlos said. “You knew I was a Ravenclaw. You knew that if you had a problem with school I’d want to help. I don’t understand why you got mad at me.” Carlos was feeling stiff, annoyed, but he hadn’t let go of Jay’s hand. “So in the future, don’t get mad if I want to help. Just tell me no if you want.”

“I’m sorry.” Jay squeezed Carlos’s hand. “In Muggle school, they made fun of me, told me I was stupid. And then you brought it up, told me it was something they could test for? But I didn’t believe you, because nobody did test me. I thought you were mocking me.” 

“I don’t do that,” Carlos said. “I’ve never mocked you. You’re everything Hogwarts loves-you’re popular, you’re good at Quiddich. I just get left in the background. I’m the one who should be mocked.” 

Jay looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he blinked, and Carlos stared as tears formed in Jay’s eyes. “No,” he choked out, and then Jay was hugging him. “No you shouldn’t be.” Carlos felt Jay’s lips on his jaw, and he felt warmth rising. 

Then one of the portraits hissed at them, and they broke apart. Carlos took Jay’s hand, and led him down the hall. 

“Where are we going?”

“The kitchen. We’re going to raid it for treacle tarts.” Jay giggled, and they sneaked out of the tower.


	5. Chapterr Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They group tries to get an inter-house common room.

“This is so hard.” Jay was looking at the books that Carlos had gotten for him. “But in a way, this type is a lot better than the script in a lot of the books.”

“Yes, I chose it to be easier for someone with dyslexia to understand.” Carlos had to search, but he found it. “I wish wizards were more understanding of these things.”

“You seem to like Muggle culture,” Jay said. “Would you ever try to join it?”

“Well, it would be hard if they asked me where I went to school,” Carlos said. “But wizards have such a blind spot when it comes to new things. Technology, medicine and science are exploding in the Muggle world. That’s why I like to check sources there. I wish we had a Muggle library closer by the school.” 

“Yeah. I wish I had a computer sometimes,” Jay said. “They were fun.” Jay looked over the exercises Carlos had written out for him. “I’ll try doing some of these before bed. They don’t look that hard.” 

“Good. Just do what you think you can realistically. Don’t rush it.” They were hunched over a the book Jay had, in the Quiddich bleachers with no one else around. Carlos felt a hand go under his shirt, and he closed his eyes as Jay rubbed his back. “Jay.”

“You don’t want me to touch you? But your back is so stiff. Can’t I rub it?” Jay’s voice had softened to a purr. Carlos felt warm, again, as Jay toyed with him.

“Jay, we’re outside,” he hissed. “Anyone can walk up on us. Don’t start something if you can’t finish it.” 

“Oooh,” Jay said. “So you admit you like it. Good.” Jay dropped his hand then. “Sometimes I wonder. You’re so used to shutting yourself off.” Jay was right. Carlos was so unused to being touched with kindness, he didn’t always know what to do with it. And he had no experience either, which was its own problem. 

“I know. But...” Carlos trailed off as Ben approached them.

“Hi guys,” Ben said, smiling. “We have a meeting with McGonagall about the inter-house common room. It’s Thursday after class. Do you think you two could come? We might need as many people as we can to make a case.”

Carlos looked at Jay, and nodded. “I know I can,” Carlos said. “And you don’t have Quiddich practice that day, do you?” 

“I don’t,” Jay said, and he grinned at Ben. “We’re really doing this. Okay, we’ll be there.” 

“Thanks for doing this,” Carlos said. Ben blushed and turned to go.

“It was Mal’s idea,” he said. “We just agreed I should be the one to organize it. A lot of people are scared of her.” 

“Can’t imagine why,” Jay said under his breath, and Carlos swallowed a giggle. 

…

Headmisstress McGonagall was staring at them. “You are requesting an inter-house common room. Where do you suggest it be?” 

Ben cleared his throat. “There are many unused rooms in Hogwarts. There’s one close to the great hall, so that would be a nice central location.” Mal nodded, looking straight at McGonagall. She didn’t seem flustered in the least.

“So not in any of the halls. You do realize this will mean you cannot use the room later in the evening?”

“Yes,” Carlos said. “We understand that, and it’s fine.” McGonagall stared at him. Carlos tried not to look down. It was scary, like standing up to his mom. But he didn’t flinch. 

“And I see most of you are couples. How can I trust that you won’t use this room for activities that are forbidden?”

Evie smiled then. “We’re mostly interested in using it to plan events. But those of us that are couples have promised to keep things under control.” Audrey made a show of looking at her nails, but nodded.

“I mean, we can control ourselves,” Jay said with a grin. 

“I’m not sure I trust a sixth year’s idea of control,” McGonagall said. “But very well. You can have a room, on a trial basis, for one month. If there are no issues you can keep it.” 

Evie clapped her hands, and the others looked around, grinning. When they got up, Jay hugged Ben. “We did it,” he said. Ben blushed and awkwardly patted Jay on the back. Everyone else rushed off, talking about how to fix up their new room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey makes a big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when Jay and Carlos have been dating a few months.

One day Audrey came to him in the inter-house room. Carlos had been alone, studying. “Carlos,” she trilled. “I’ve been looking for you.” She sat next to him. “I’ve been wanting to ask you something.” Carlos had never spent much time with Audrey, even though she was dating his best friend.

“Okay,” Carlos said. He was still working, distracted. 

“What are you using to keep Jay in love with you?” Carlos’s writing stopped. 

“What?” Carlos stared at Audrey, who looked mildly offended. 

“Well, you’ve got him wrapped around your finger. He’s obsessed with you. And I know he liked you in the beginning, but he’s never dated anyone this long. And you’re really shy and it just seemed like a...strange match.”

Carlos kept staring. “Why do you want to know?” He stood up. “Are you planning to spell Evie? Is she getting tired of you? I’m going to tell her you’ve been asking about love spells.” Carlos headed for the door, but Audrey grabbed his arm.

“No! I wouldn’t do that! I swear I just wanted to know for school. I mean, you can’t blame me for thinking that!” Audrey looked a bit upset, either at the idea that she’d spell Evie or because Carlos had the nerve to get mad at her. 

“Well then don’t accuse me of spelling my boyfriend!” Carlos got his wand out, and pointed it at her. “What is wrong with you?” Audrey let out a little gasp, not even taking out her wand in return.

“Carlos?” Carlos dropped his wand at the sound of Jay’s voice. “Carlos what’s wrong?” Jay came into the room. “It’s okay, you don’t need to fight.” Jay moved so he was in front of Audrey. “Just look at me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Audrey thinks I love spelled you,” Carlos said, and then he started crying. “Like I would ever do that! I wouldn’t!” Jay grabbed him in an embrace as Audrey took the cue to run out the door. “She just asked me and I don’t know why, if she wants to spell Evie or what. Or maybe she just thinks I shouldn’t have you.”

“Hey,” Jay said. “It’s okay. I’ve heard that too.” Carlos stared at him, and Jay curled up one side of his mouth in a half-smile. ‘I never told you because I knew you’d be upset. People don’t understand us. It’s okay, I don’t want them to. I don’t care what they think about us.’ 

“But if they think I spelled you...” Carlos couldn’t get the rest out. “I don’t know why people think I would. I’m always honest with you. They don’t see that?” Jay rubbed his back as Carlos tried to catch his breath.

“They just see the most popular boy at school with a shy boy from another house,” Jay said. “They don’t see how it took months for you to even believe I was interested in you. Or how hard it was for you to trust me. It’s easier if they believe you’re a mastermind instead of us working so hard to build what we have.” 

“I guess,” Carlos said. He heard movement then, and he saw other members of their -inter-House club in the doorway. Carlos ducked his head into Jay’s shoulder as Jay turned.

“Sorry,” Ben said. “We saw Audrey running and came to see what the problem was.” Carlos lifted his head and saw they all had wands out. “We thought maybe you were in danger.” Ben stared at them. “Carlos, are you crying? Is everything okay?” 

“He’s upset because of something Audrey said,” Jay answered. “Just leave us alone for a while. It’ll be okay when he calms down.” Jay looked over at Ben, who seemed hesitant to leave them. “I’ve got it from here. Don’t worry.”

“Oh. Okay.” Carlos heard Ben tell the others to leave them, and the crowd dissipated. Jay left him to close the door, and then they sat on one of the couches, Carlos with his head on Jay’s shoulder. Jay kept his arm around him until Carlos had to go to his next class.

…

The next day, Evie marched Audrey up to him, and she gave him a short scroll. “It’s an apology, plus a promise that she never meant to use any love spells on anyone, especially me.” Evie had her hands on her hips and Audrey shrunk back. “You can keep that for evidence if you need to.”

Carlos looked at Audrey. Audrey awkwardly handed over a basket of treats, including some Muggle ones. Who knows where she got those. “I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get so upset. I just, a lot of people think that...”

“I accept your apology,” Carlos said. “But maybe you should stop right there.” Audrey’s hands covered her mouth. Carlos took a deep breath. “I don’t usually talk about how things effect me, but that hurt me a lot.” Carlos paused. “Me and Jay look after each other. And for you to see us and decide that I was manipulating him...” Carlos looked at the treats. “I’m going to try to forgive you. But please don’t ever do something like that again.”

Audrey nodded. “I’m really sorry. You’re so loyal. You could be a Slytherin.” Then she went back to her table in the Great Hall. Evie sat next to Carlos.

“I’m glad you told her how you feel. I know that’s not easy. I’m proud of you.” Carlos smiled a little as Evie rubbed his back. 

“She’ll probably find a way to use it against me later.” Evie stopped rubbing his back. “I’m sorry. I know she’s your girlfriend.” 

“You think that about most people, so I’m not too offended,” Evie said. “And I know you have good reason to. But I hope you can forgive Audrey, she’s important to me.” They ate their breakfast for a while, and then Evie changed the subject to Charms class. 

…

After that, word got around the school that implying that Carlos was using love spells on Jay was a good way to get challenged to a duel.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay get caught.

Jay was always free with affection. Carlos had never had much affection thrown his way, so it was hard to adjust at first. But Jay would kiss and cuddle and try to get Carlos to sit in his lap, and that was in front of people. 

When they were alone, Jay would get in close, kiss and touch. Jay’s hands would touch him over his clothes, making him feel breathless. Carlos felt in over his head, but Jay would go slow, not taking it too far. But Carlos swore that Jay was excited at the idea of getting caught.

One late night, they were in Ravenclaw Tower, near the top of the stairs. It was after a meeting at the inter-house room, and Jay had walked him up. Now they were around the corner from the portraits, and Jay had Carlos up against the wall. Carlos hands were gripping Jay’s shirt, and Jay was kissing him. 

“Okay?” Jay said, and Carlos nodded. “Tell me if you want to stop.” Carlos wondered how far Jay wanted to go, with Carlos this close to the common room and the dorms. Then Jay removed Carlos’s tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Carlos tipped his head back as Jay started touching Carlos’s bare chest. He felt Jay’s fingers ghosting over his nipples, and he squirmed. Then Carlos felt Jay’s hand trace over a thick scar on his collarbone. Suddenly, he couldn’t move.

“What’s wrong?” Jay dropped his hands. “You’re shaking.” Carlos couldn’t say anything. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, I won’t do that again. Do you want me to go?” Carlos shook his head. “What should I do?” Carlos tried to catch his breath, to tell him it was because of the scar, and that was when a prefect caught them.

…

The next day, the rumors were wild. Some said that Jay and Carlos had been caught in the act. Some said that Jay had been too rough and had to be stopped. Carlos hated that one, and had choice words for anyone he caught spreading it. 

Jay got detention, but for some reason, he didn’t. That made Carlos even madder-did the school think Jay was abusing him too?

Carlos went to the inter-House common room to read and get it out of his mind. 

“Hey.”

No such luck. Chad, a Hufflepuff that had started coming to the shared common room, was in the doorway. “I just wanted to talk to you a little.” 

Chad had never had much to say to him before, but he nodded. “Sit down, I guess. Is this about me and Jay? By the way, he didn’t force me.” 

“I didn’t really think he did,” Chad said, as he sat next to Carlos. “You don’t seem like you’d put up with that.” Carlos didn’t answer. “But, you should know there’s a lot of rumors about him.” 

“What kind of rumors?” Carlos stared at Chad, who hemmed a bit before coming out with it.

“That he has a lot of experience.”

“Is that bad?” Carlos didn’t think it was so terrible. Since he had no experience at all, Jay having more was fine by him. “One of us should know what they’re doing. Wait, I never saw him with many people.” Carlos could be wrong, he didn’t pay much attention to Jay until they started dating.

“Well, that’s the part that I’m trying to warn you about. What I’ve heard is, he likes older men.” Chad looked nervous, saying that. “On breaks, I’ve heard that people have seen him out with men that could be his dad.” 

Carlos sat in silence. He pictured Jay out with an older man, being sweet and flirty like he was with him. It didn’t make him angry. But it did scare him. Did he really know Jay at all? Jay had even told him that he knew how to be different things with different people. Was he just playing a role with Carlos?

“Have _you_ ever seen him?” Chad shook his head. “Well, until you do, I don’t want to hear about it again.” Chad flinched back, and Carlos hurried to reassure him. “I’m not angry at you, and I’ll talk to him. But if it’s just a rumor, by itself it doesn’t say much.” Chad still looked a little scared. “I mean it, I’m not angry.”

“Okay. I just wanted you to know why people are so interested in this.” Chad stood up. “I’ll go.” Chad left, and Carlos stared at the wall. After a minute, he shook himself and went to find Jay.

He hadn’t seen Jay since breakfast, but Carlos found him on the Quiddich pitch, flying on his broom. He’d had to polish broomsticks as his detention, and now he was done. He was alone, and Carlos watched him for a while. “Hey,” he said. 

Jay flew down and jumped off. “Are you okay?” Carlos nodded. “I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“You really didn’t,” Carlos said. “But I have some scars. You touched one, and I wasn’t ready for that. So I guess it made me scared.” Carlos took a deep breath-even saying it was scary. “But I guess if I ever shake like that, just stop. Like you did.” 

“Okay. I was afraid you were mad at me.” Carlos shook his head. Jay grinned at him, relieved, and Carlos smiled back. He decided then, not to ask about the rumors Chad told him about. Not right then, anyway.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos make plans for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after not touching this for a year, I suddenly wrote thousands of words. This isn't part of that, just part I have written and didn't put up. And everyone note that the rating has gone up. Ya'll know what that means.

“Where are you going on break?” They were in their new common room, alone. Jay was holding his hand, and Carlos had his head against Jay’s shoulder.

“Home.” Carlos wasn’t too happy about that. “Mom wants me there. To keep her company, and to fix her furs. She doesn’t trust the house elves to do it.” 

“Gotta go home too,” Jay said. “I think my dad will be gone, at least part of the time. He has a job that lets him travel.” Jay looked at him. “Do you think you could visit me, if he’s gone?” 

Carlos didn’t know what to say. Jay wanted him at his home, the two of them alone? He swallowed, and felt his hands shake. Jay looked at him and shook his head. “Carlos...you can say no to anything. Do you understand? I will never, ever, force you. I just want you there. I don’t want to be alone, please.” 

Carlos stopped shaking. He knew that Jay would say that, or he hoped he would. “I can maybe lie and say I have something at school,” he said. “I’d like to be there, and keep you company.” He thought about the rumors that he’d heard from Chad, about Jay and older men. “But I want to ask you something. I heard some things about you.”

Jay went entirely still, not even breathing. He stared ahead, not looking at Carlos. “I won’t ask about what you’ve done in the past,” Carlos said quietly. “But since we got together, have you been with anyone else?” Jay was still for a while, but then shook his head. “Okay. That’s all I need to know. I care about you a lot. As long as it’s me and you now.”

“Okay,” Jay said, and he was smiling at him again. Carlos fell a little harder. He knew he kept Jay at arm’s length sometimes, mostly because he did that with everyone. But nobody else needed him, or wanted him it seemed. He could be there for Jay. 

“Just let me know when,” Carlos said. Jay kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to visit Jay.

Carlos spent a few days at home with his mom. They wound up fighting a lot. It seemed that Carlos wasn’t as much of a pushover as he used to be. Cruella didn’t like that, and tried to punish Carlos. But he refused to do as she said, and to his surprise, Cruella couldn’t really make him anymore.

When he told her he had to go back to Hogwarts for a few days, she said “A likely story. But since you’ve been such a pain in my rear, you may go. Have a nice time.” Carlos nodded, then used Floo powder to get the hell out of there.

When he reappeared, he was in a room he’d never seen, even though he was sure he got the address right. “Jay?” He looked around. It was a large house decorated in a Middle Eastern style, with warm colors. Somehow though, it still looked cold. 

He heard footsteps running, and then Jay was there, grabbing him in a hug. “I’m so glad to see you,” he said. “I’m glad dad’s gone, but it’s been so quiet.” Then Jay tipped Carlos’s face up with a finger, and they kissed. “Thanks for coming,” He said when they broke apart. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat.” Carlos figured they would just eat something left over, but to his surprise, Jay got out a bowl and some potatoes. 

“I can fix us something,” he said, and instead of using his wand, got a knife and started peeling potatoes. “I still cook Muggle-style, one of my foster dads taught me.” Carlos watched, fascinated, as Jay fixed the potatoes, eventually putting them in a pot and boiling them, then making a mash. “We’ve got butter, but no gravy. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Carlos said. “That’s so cool how you did that.” 

“It’s not really impressive,” Jay said. “I’m not like a chef on TV or anything.”

“I don’t know much about that, but it’s still pretty great,” Carlos said, smiling. “I don’t think I could do it. I’d wind up cutting my finger.” Jay just grinned, kissed him, and got plates and forks. 

They ate mashed potatoes in the living room, in front of the fireplace. Carlos had his with lots of butter, something his mom didn’t have much of. She was always afraid of overeating although she was rail thin. “Thanks,” he said. “Do you have other Muggle things here, like a TV?”

“Nope, can’t get a signal. I can play the Wizard Radio if you like.” Carlos nodded, and Jay turned on a music program. When he sat back down, Carlos cuddled close to him. “I’m glad you came,” Jay said. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Carlos kissed Jay’s neck, meaning to get his jaw. In response, Jay moaned, and Carlos thought _Oh, here we go_ as Jay turned to kiss him open mouthed. 

They kissed for a while, Carlos with his arms around Jay, and Jay rubbing his back. Carlos felt warm again, but this time he didn’t feel scared. Jay had pulled his hair into a bun while he was fixing dinner, and it was starting to fall down. Carlos brushed his fingers through it. “Oh,” Jay said. “I like that.” 

“You do?” Carlos pulled back to look at Jay. In the soft light he seemed to glow, his eyes shining. “I don’t touch you as much as you do me.”

“I know. You’re always scared of getting caught. Or going too far. But you’re so gentle with me. I really like it.” Carlos wondered for a moment why Jay would worry about someone being gentle, but then he was being kissed again. 

After a few minutes, Carlos pulled back. He was turned on by now, and he knew that Jay could see it. He looked at Jay, who stared back. “I...what do we do?” Jay was staring at him like he was a full meal. “Do we go to your room?” 

“If you want,” Jay said, and he reached for Carlos’s hand, stroking the knuckles with his thumb. “We can go to my room, and do whatever you want. I’ll let you decide everything. I’m happy with whatever you want me to have, even if it’s just kissing. Don’t forget that.” 

“Okay,” Carlos said, and stood up. “I want to sleep in the same bed with you.” He had thought about it, late at night. He would be in a room with his mates but feel so alone.

“Yes. I want that too.” Jay stood up and took Carlos’s hand. “My room’s on the top floor,” he said. He had his wand. “ _Lumos_ ” he whispered, and the wand lit their way up the rickety stairs. They went down a hall that opened into one big room. Carlos stared-it had Quiddich posters and brooms against the walls, and a big bed. 

While he looked around, Jay walked ahead of him. He spelled a few candles and then started taking off his shirt. Carlos watched, entranced, as Jay stripped to his underwear, then laid back on his bed. “Just do whatever you want,” Jay said softly. “I know you won’t hurt me. And I won’t hurt you.” 

Carlos moved slowly to the edge of the bed. His fingers played with his shirt. “I’ve got scars,” he whispered. 

Jay nodded. “I do too.” Carlos looked, and he could see the faint outline of some on his chest. “There’s more on my back.” Jay looked up at him, eyes, pleading. “Please get in bed with me.”

“Okay,” Carlos whispered. He started taking his clothes off, with Jay watching him. He left his briefs on too, then slowly climbed on the bed, next to Jay. He sat up, looking Jay over. Then he started touching. 

Jay hitched a breath when Carlos skimmed a hand down his chest. Carlos stroked down Jay’s chest to his stomach and back up. He could see how hard Jay was in his shorts, but he didn’t touch him there, not yet. 

He stroked over Jay’s chest and arms, then leaned in for a kiss. Jay kissed back, desperate. “I want to just, grab you,” Jay said. “And hump against you until you come.” 

“Holy shit,” Carlos said, grinning. “You put me in charge, remember?” Jay looked at him, wild-eyed, and then laughed. 

“Are you teasing me? You shit.” 

“Not really. Just warming up to it,” Carlos said. But they were both giggling now, until Carlos moved so he was straddling Jay. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jay said, looking up at him. “Very okay.” Carlos looked at him, how Jay was biting his lip. 

“I don’t really know what to do,” Carlos said, running his hands over Jay’s chest again. This time he found a nipple and thumbed it. Jay hissed and arched up. “Good?” 

“Fuck, Carlos, you’re gonna kill me,” Jay said, laughing. “I’m about to actually cry.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Carlos said. He shifted, and then he could feel Jay’s hard-on against him. “Oh,” he said, closing his eyes. He felt a touch, and opened them to see Jay holding his hips. “Holding me in place?”

Jay nodded. “If you want to move.” Carlos looked at how he was seated, and nodded. Then he started moving against Jay’s cock. Jay whined and gripped his hips harder. Carlos could feel Jay leaking in his shorts, and that made it hotter. 

“Oh,” Carlos said. His eyes were closed, and he knew his mouth was open, panting. “You feel so good.” He still felt like he shouldn’t be here, that things like this didn’t happen to him, but he kept moving, feeling Jay lose it underneath him. 

“I don’t wanna come first,” Jay got out, and Carlos stopped. “Please, let me take care of you.” Carlos moved off Jay, rolling on his back. Jay rolled over, and Carlos was almost scared of the intensity in his face. “Tell me,” Jay said. 

“Tell you, tell you what?” Carlos couldn’t think, he felt pinned in place by Jay’s look. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jay said, voice gentler. A hand came up and caressed Carlos’s face. “I can do it. I know how.” 

Carlos was reminded of what others had told him, about Jay’s experience. He wondered who with for a minute, then let it go. Carlos decided not to worry about it right then. “Could you blow me?” 

“Oh God, _yes_ ”, Jay said, and he moved down, taking Carlos’s briefs with him. He tried to watch, to keep his eyes open, but the minute Jay’s tongue touched the head of his dick his eyes shut and he cried out. He couldn’t focus on what exactly Jay was doing because it all felt wonderful, and then suddenly, he was coming. It was too soon, but he couldn’t help it. 

He felt boneless, like he was floating, and he was barely aware of Jay pulling his shorts back up. “Carlos,” he heard. Carlos fluttered his eyes open. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do me back,” he said. “I can get myself off.” 

“I c-can,” Carlos said, and he noticed with some detachment that he was shaking again. “It just wiped me out.” He looked at Jay who was staring at him, concerned. “I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m shaking.” 

“You do that a lot when we do new things,” Jay said, and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t be scared.” Jay then moved so he was on his back again, and pulled down his shorts, exposing his cock. He wrapped a hand around it and started moving it. 

Carlos moved so he was curled on Jay, kissing his neck. Jay laughed a little, and Carlos started touching Jay’s chest again, playing with his nipples. That got him a groan. ‘I can help,” Carlos said into Jay’s ear. 

“Okay, then help,” Jay said. Carlos looked at him. “Add your hand to mine.” Carlos looked down, and licked his hand before wrapping it around Jay’s cock. “Oh yeah. Just move with me.” Jay’s cock was thick, and long enough that both hands fit easily. Carlos watched, fascinated, as their hands moved together. 

At first he just followed Jay’s movements, but soon he got more creative, moving his hand in different ways, twisting it. “Oh yeah. There you go. Yeah, please. That’s good.” Carlos began playing then, trying to find the best way to do it. Jay stopped moving his hand, just held on to the base as Carlos worked.

“You look amazing,” Carlos said, and Jay whimpered. “Look how much you’re leaking, I love it.” Jay whined even louder, and Carlos realized he’d hit on something. “You like being looked at, don’t you? You want me to watch you, not close my eyes...” 

He would have said more, but Jay came then. Carlos stroked him through it, then let go, kissing Jay as he panted. “Oh. Oh fuck,” Jay said. “That was so good. You know my secret now. I love that, being watched.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t when you were going down on me,” Carlos said. Jay laughed and kissed him. 

“Next time. Now we need to clean up.” He accoi’d a flannel and wash basin to the bedside table, and they wiped off with the wet flannel. “Okay. We can sleep or do round two.” 

“Rest for a while,” Carlos said. “Maybe not sleep, but I want you to hold me.” Jay moved then so he was spooning Carlos, his face tucked against Carlos’s neck. “Thank you,” Carlos said.

“I know how you feel,” Jay said softly. “But you don’t have to thank me. I want you to be here.” 

“I’m glad I came,” Carlos said. Jay snickered. “Shut up. You know what I mean.” Jay kissed his neck. 

“Me too. Rest now.” Carlos drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos have another day together alone.

“Hey. Wake up.” Carlos rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t in his bed, but there was a familiar voice. “I have breakfast.” He blinked a few times, staring at the wall. Then he rolled over.

Jay was there, naked, but holding a tray. “Eat up. I made you eggs, toast, and tea.’ Carlos sat up, propping himself on pillows, and held his arms out for the tray.

“You did this naked? Doesn’t sound hygienic.” Jay laughed, handing him the tray. Carlos set it over his lap and started on the eggs.

“I had my shorts on. I just took them off.” Jay got into bed, with a cup of coffee. 

“You’re not eating?” Jay sipped his coffee. 

“I had bread and cheese while I was fixing your breakfast. I’m fine.” Carlos frowned, but it didn’t look like Jay was lying. “I know I could have accoi’d two trays, but I wanted to give you this myself. And anyway, I only have a few eggs. So you get them.” Carlos nodded, then worked on his breakfast while Jay watched him eat. When he was done, Jay took the tray and put it on a table across the room.

“I want us to stay in bed as much as we can while you’re here,” Jay said. “We don’t have to, but that’s what I want. Not to leave here until it’s time to fix food or go to the bathroom. I’ve always wanted someone I liked in my bed like this.” 

Carlos felt a little nervous again, but didn’t shake. Instead he moved closer and snuggled on Jay’s shoulder. Jay pulled him in. “Thanks for breakfast,” he said. “I never had anyone take care of me like that before.” 

“When I was in foster care,” Jay said. “One time, I had a nice family. The guy who taught me to cook. His wife was nice too. And I would pretend to be sick sometimes, so she’d sit near my bed and read to me. I think she knew I was faking, but she did it anyway.” Jay kissed his forehead. “I just want that, feeling wanted.” 

“I think you want a little more than that,” Carlos said, and Jay giggled. “But I’ll stay here much as we can.” He was quiet a while longer. “You never had a boyfriend before?”

“No,” Jay said. Carlos felt him tense. “I’ve got a lot of experience, but none of them cared about me.” Carlos watched Jay, but he didn’t move or say anything else. Carlos kissed his cheek. “I don’t want to talk about it now,” Jay said. 

“Okay,” Carlos said. Jay stared at him, obviously not expecting that. “Maybe later. But now, let’s just stay in bed.” 

“Thanks,” Jay said. Carlos kissed Jay’s chest. 

…

They didn’t get out of bed until dinner time. This time Carlos made a simple meal of soup and toasted bread. They ate it in the living room. “You’re a good cook,” Jay said. 

“I learned when I was little. I had to fix food for myself usually. Mom would never tell the house elves to fix me enough, so I learned to do it myself.” Carlos had more of his soup. “It’s not their fault, they would feed me if they could.”

“I know.” Jay finished his soup and then snuggled closer. “At least we don’t have to be home often, right?” 

“Long enough,” Carlos said. “She let me go because I was standing up to her. She didn’t believe it was for school.” 

“Good. Maybe you can get away from her someday.” Jay got his wand and cleared the dishes. “Let’s go back to bed. I want to cuddle my favorite person.” 

…

They went back to bed, and kissed for a long while. When they started touching, exploring each others bodies again, it was slower than before. Carlos eventually wound up on top, kissing down Jay’s chest and stomach. 

“If you want to try it,” Jay whispered, “I can coach you. It’s not hard to learn.” 

“Okay,” Carlos said. “You’re so big, I don’t know how much will fit in my mouth.” Jay giggled. 

“Shut up. It’s not that big.” Jay had his briefs on again, but he pushed them down. 

“Oh, it is. But don’t worry. I’m a Ravenclaw. I’m good at new things.” Carlos grinned at him, and watched as Jay’s eyes got even darker. Then Carlos moved down, stroking Jay’s cock with one hand, letting his tongue stick out to lap at the tip. 

“Oh fuck, gonna kill me,” Jay moaned. 

“You keep saying that,” Carlos said, grinning wickedly at him. “You don’t seem near death yet.” Then he kissed the tip, and wrapped his lips around it. He tried to keep his eyes on Jay as he got used to the weight of Jay’s cock in his mouth, but there was a lot going on. He was still stroking Jay and trying to move his mouth in time. 

“I have some lube,” Jay said. “It’ll make it easier.” Carlos pulled off and Jay opened a drawer, handing Carlos a small tube. “It tastes good, don’t worry about that.” Carlos squeezed some of the thick substance on his hand to warm it, then stroked Jay. Ir smelled good, like warm spices, and tasted like them when he took Jay again. 

“Feels good,” Jay said, his voice breathy. “Don’t have to take too much, it’s good.” Jay reached down and played with Carlos’s hair. “Your mouth’s good.” 

Carlos hummed around Jay’s dick and he jerked, thrusting, and Carlos coughed. “Shit, sorry,” Jay said. Carlos looked up at Jay, who watched him with hungry eyes. “You’re so pretty like that, between my legs.”

“Vain,” Carlos said, and they laughed. “You like getting serviced by pretty boys, I get it.” He kept stroking Jay even as they laughed. Jay came like that, both of them still smiling.

“I like getting serviced by you,” Jay said. Carlos felt himself get red, as he let go of Jay. “Hey, I like you, remember? This isn’t just sex for me.” Carlos stared, not sure what to say. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Carlos said after a pause. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t trust you.” Jay had never made fun of him, called him too femmy, or used him for answers on tests. He didn’t even get treated right by his own house. But Jay had stood by him, faithful, since they had gotten together. 

“I know. I love you.” Carlos stopped in his tracks. “I hoped you already knew, but I do. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. I have no idea how you turned out so well with Cruella as your mother, but here you are.”

Carlos moved up on the bed, wiping his hand on the sheets. Jay pulled him in for a kiss, and Carlos clung to him. “I think I love you too,” Carlos said. “I’m almost sure, it’s so confusing. I’m not even used to having emotions at all.”

“Hey, I get that,” Jay said. Carlos stared. Jay couldn’t understand that, he was perfect. “Remember when I told you I learned to adjust to anything when I was in foster care?” Carlos nodded. “I still do that. I know how to act so people will like me, I can get along anywhere. But I can’t be myself. Sometimes, I don’t know who that is. But I like who I am with you.” 

Carlos hugged Jay to him. “You’re great with me,” Carlos said. They kissed, and then Jay rolled them over so he was on top. They kissed, Jay’s hair falling so Carlos couldn’t see. “What are we going to do now?” 

“Dunno,” Jay said, sitting up. “I can blow you again, or use my hand. Or we can wait a little while, and I can fuck you. If you want. Or, you can fuck me. I like it that way too.” Carlos’s eyes widened-Jay wasn’t kidding. He had a lot of experience. 

Jay leaned back down. Carlos opened to the kiss. “Remember, I won’t hurt you,” Jay whispered. “I love you. I want you to feel good. This is all up to you.” 

It took Carlos a minute to say what he wanted, and he was blushing for sure. “I want you to finger me, um, while you blow me. Just to see if I like it.” He looked up at Jay, who just smiled at him. “I wish I was as open about sex as you are.”

“You’ll get there,” Jay said, and he got the lube, moving off of Carlos. “Put your legs up and spread them a little.” Carlos took off his shorts and moved into position, watching Jay. Jay had gotten a hair tie, and pulled his hair in a pony tail. Then he wet his fingers with the lube, and started touching behind Carlos’s balls. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Jay wasn’t penetrating, not yet, but just gently touching, letting Carlos get used to being touched down there. “Feels pretty good.” Carlos closed his eyes. 

“Good.” Jay kept touching him, waiting until Carlos was relaxed before pushing one finger in. “Breathe deep if it’s uncomfortable. Or tell me if you want to stop.” Carlos opened his eyes to see Jay staring at him. Carlos swallowed a lump in his throat. Jay said he loved him. Nobody had ever said that. He nodded. 

Jay moved slowly, eventually putting his lips around Carlos’s dick. Carlos gasped and arched up immediately. “Sorry, sorry.” He’d had thrust into Jay’s mouth, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Jay took him apart quickly, although he managed to last longer than the first time. “Oh shit.” 

Jay looked at him and winked, and Carlos thought he was doing to die. “Come here.” 

Jay moved up and kissed him, and Carlos rubbed down Jay’s back. “I love you,” he said. Jay made an excited noise. “I do. You treat me so well. And I like how you’re not ashamed of your body. I’ve always hated mine.” 

“You are beautiful,” Jay said. “You’ve got some scars, but so do I. Don’t worry about that right now. Let’s sleep. I have to let you go tomorrow.” Carlos rolled on his side, and Jay spooned him. “Get some sleep. I love you.”

“Love you,” Carlos said, and then he closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay confesses a dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost abandoned this because of how dark it got. But here we go. Might as well.

The next morning, they had breakfast in bed again, and talked and made out until Jay rolled over. When Carlos took him from behind, Jay sighed and reached for Carlos’s hand. “That’s it,” he whispered. “Gentle, like that.” Carlos kissed Jay’s shoulder blade when Jay came, and panted when he did.

When it was time to go, they kissed for a long time. “I’ll try to see you soon,” Carlos said. “Thank you for this. This was the best weekend of my life.” 

“Go. Go, before I try to keep you forever.” Jay kissed him again. “Dad’s coming back soon, so go.” Carlos stumbled to the fireplace, threw in the Floo powder, and looked back one more time before stepping in. 

…

He reappeared in the fireplace, and looked around. His mother was gone, and the house elves quiet. He got some books he had been studying, and tried to put the weekend with Jay out of his mind. It would drive him crazy if he didn’t.

He read for a while, then started taking care of his mother’s furs. She still hadn’t come home. She’d probably gone to the spa, taking advantage of an empty house. He stayed up late, losing track of time.

It was around midnight when suddenly, Jay’s face appeared in the fireplace ashes. “Carlos!”

Carlos dropped his book. “Jay!”

“Carlos,” Jay said. “My dad threw me out. I took the Knight Bus to The Leaky Cauldron. Please come get me.” Then he disappeared. 

Carlos grabbed his wand, and walked out without another word. He signaled the Night Bus, and off he went. 

When he got there, he found Jay shivering outside the door. “They wouldn’t let me in,” Jay said. “I don’t have any money.” Carlos threw his arms around him. “Thank you,” Jay said. 

“I’ve got money,” Carlos said. “Let’s get you inside and get you some food. What happened?” They went in, and Carlos slapped down the money to get them a table and Jay a bed for the night. They took a table in the back of the pub, and got some Butterbeers. 

“Dad found the sheets,” Jay said. “He yelled at me, said I was worthless, called me a whore, and tossed me out. He might let me back in later, but I don’t want to go back.” Jay wiped his eyes. “I hope I don’t have to go back.”

“Did he hit you?” Jay nodded, and showed Carlos a bruise under his eye. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.” Carlos brushed some of Jay’s hair back. “I didn’t know me coming over would cause this.”

“It didn’t, he caused it, not you. Or me. I didn’t wash the sheets in time. He came a couple of hours before I thought he would.” Carlos signaled the waitress, and they both got bowls of stew. “Thank you. I’ve been so cold and hungry.”

“I’ve got to find a way to get you from him,” Carlos said. “I might have an idea. Stay here for the night and I’ll see what I can do.” Jay nodded, and they finished their dinner. “I have to go back home,” Carlos said. “But I’ll come back tomorrow. Do you have your things with you? Clothes?”

“Not much, I managed to grab a bag I keep under my bed in case of things like this,” Jay said. Carlos felt his stomach crash. He’d never seen Jay look hopeless before.

“So this happens a lot?” Jay nodded. “Don’t worry about it now. I’ll get you a place to stay.” 

“How are you going to do that? You can’t keep me at Hell Hall.” Carlos smiled, and then kissed Jay’s cheek. 

“You’re right, I can’t. I’ve got something else in mind. See you tomorrow. Try to sleep.” Then he got up and walked out. He had to get home and put his plan into action.

…

Carlos came back to the Leaky Cauldron the next day. Jay was in his room, sitting on the bed, head in his hands. “Come with me,” Carlos said. “I’ve fixed up a place for you. Hopefully you can stay there a while.” 

Jay stared at him like he didn’t know Carlos at first, and then got up. Carlos took Jay into a hug. Jay was trembling. “Where are you taking me?” He whispered it into Carlos’s ear, making him shiver. 

“My mom has a house near the beach, overlooking the cliffs,” Carlos said. “It’s been empty a while. I don’t even know why she has it-she hates sunshine and sea air. I fixed it up, made sure there was food. You’re going to stay there. I’ll get you settled tonight, but after that I might not see you too often. Until school starts.”

“Thank you. I don’t deserve this much help. But thank you.” Carlos let go, and Jay stumbled to get his bag. They walked outside, and took the Knight Bus close to their location. They walked the rest of the way, the sky overcast. Jay said nothing the entire time. 

When they reached the small dark house, Jay slumped in a chair while Carlos fixed a fire. The cottage was sparsely furnished, but it was cozy, especially with the fire.

“Are you all right?” Carlos looked over at him. “You’re being so quiet. What’s wrong?” 

“I told you, I don’t deserve this.” Jay wasn’t looking at him, but looking into the fire. “And if your mother finds out, you’re going to be in trouble.” Jay wiped his eyes. “Maybe you shouldn’t be messed up with me. I’ll only make your life worse.”

“Make it worse how?” Carlos said next to Jay. His touchy, clingy boyfriend didn’t even try to make contact. Instead he leaned away. “Jay, just tell me what it is.”

“You won’t ever want to touch me again if I tell you.” Jay put his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I’ve done a lot of bad stuff. Remember when I told you my dad called me a whore?” 

Carlos looked over, lost. “Yeah, but he’s crazy, he doesn’t know what he’s-”

“It’s true.” Carlos stopped in his tracks. “I had to, Carlos. I had to. He would leave me alone, no food in the house. He’d be gone for weeks for work. And I wasn’t in foster care anymore, but I knew what some of the kids in there did to survive. So I’d find men and get them to pay for me. Some of them were wizards, some were Muggles. But it didn’t really matter, they wanted the same things.”

Carlos stayed still, mouth open in shock. “What if he exposes me?” Jay let out a sob. “What if he tells the school? I’ll have to leave, they’ll take me off the team...” Jay let go of his knees and put his face in his hands.

“He won’t,” Carlos said when he could speak. “if he does, he’ll be admitting to neglecting you. And that could get him in trouble. And I’m so sorry you had to do that. But I don’t blame you.” Jay didn’t move, but he didn’t flinch when Carlos put an arm around his hunched over frame. 

“You still want to be with me?” Carlos pulled Jay’s hair back, playing with it. “I’ve had so much done to me. And..sometimes, I liked it.” Jay looked up at him then, eyes huge and dark. “It wasn’t all awful, sometimes the sex was good, or the person treated me well. So nobody forced me to do it.”

“You had no choice,” Carlos said in a whisper. “And I won’t tell anyone.” He pulled Jay into his arms, and Jay held him tight. Carlos kissed Jay’s cheek. 

“It was so hard,” Jay said. “Going back to Hogwarts every year and pretending to be like everyone else. Like some of the other kid’s dads hadn’t picked me up.” Carlos held him tighter. “And then I met you, and I’m so glad you got me to slow down. I’ve never had a real boyfriend.”

“You’ve been amazing, perfect,” Carlos said. “You’ve never pushed me. I guess I should have known something happened to you, because of that.” Jay shook his head. “No?”

“You couldn’t have known. Nobody talks about things like this.” Jay pulled back and went to get a flannel and wiped his face. “How long can you stay?” 

“Until tonight. Then I have to go home. Mom’s not there right now, but she sent me an owl. She’ll be back soon.” Jay came back, and they huddled together on the couch. “I love you, it’s all right.”

“I’ve just...had a lot of sex,” Jay said. “It’s a good thing wizards don’t really get STD’s. I tried to reign it in at school, because I didn’t want to get a bad reputation. But I love being touched. I mean, shouldn’t I hate it, because of the way it’s been used against me?” 

Carlos tried to think about what he’d learned about Muggle psychology. “Maybe it’s like an addiction with you,” Carlos said, and Jay let out a sob. “No, no, don’t cry. That doesn’t mean you’re bad. That’s just how you deal with it. You were put in a horrible position, and your dad needs to be in jail.” Carlos paused. “And hey, I’m glad you like sex. I never even thought about it before you. You’ve really opened my world up. I’m not scared when you touch me. Usually I hate it.”

“Because of Cruella.” Carlos nodded. “That’s where you got your scars.” Carlos felt tears starting in his own eyes. “I feel like, I have to make sure you don’t get too scared. And that slows me down. It’s good. That way we can both enjoy it.”

“I do,” Carlos said. “You never pushed me too far. I know I would shake sometimes, but nobody ever touched me with kindness before. Except Hagrid, but he would just put a hand on my shoulder.” 

“It’s like being touched by a big friendly rock, isn’t it?” Carlos laughed, and some of the tears slipped out of his eyes. “Oh no, now you’re crying.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Jay just kissed him, brushing the tears away with his thumb. They kissed for a while, and eventually moved so Carlos was on his back on the couch, and Jay was positioned over him. Carlos arched up as Jay ran his hands over Carlos’s chest. “Feels good,” he said. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jay said. “I still feel so vulnerable. You know nearly everything now. I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

“Trust me?” Carlos watched as Jay nodded. “We don’t have to do anything,” Carlos said. “You can say no, just like I can.” Carlos cupped Jay’s face. “I love you. I’ll try to protect you. We’re almost old enough to be on our own.” 

“Can’t happen soon enough,” Jay said. Jay moved to kiss Carlos, then moved off him. “Can we go to bed?” 

“Okay,” Carlos said. He showed Jay the bedroom that he’d used as a child, with his books spilling from the shelves and stacked on the floor. His bed was small but had a lot of pillows. He kissed Jay, and then they stripped and lay on the bed. 

They kissed more, Jay’s hands exploring his body. Carlos arched underneath his touch. “Go ahead,” he said. “Do what you want.” Jay’s eyes widened. “I’m not scared,” he said. “I trust you.” He pushed himself to a sitting position. “Did you bring anything with you? Lube?”

“Didn’t have time,” Jay said, shaking his head. “And I didn’t know if I would see you. So that’s off the table for now.” Carlos pouted, and Jay shook his head. “No. No way. We’re not doing this dry, it would hurt. It might tear you. So get that out of your head. Just let me blow you instead.”

“Okay,” Carlos said, and he sunk back down into the pillows while Jay kissed down his body. Carlos arched when Jay took him in hand. It lasted longer this time, Jay doing what he could to draw it out. When Carlos finally came, Jay moved back up and kissed him. 

“You look so good when you come,” Jay whispered, and Carlos wished he could get it up again. Instead he kissed back, and rolled Jay over on his back. “Yeah,” Jay said. “Just use your hand. I don’t need anything else.” 

“Don’t want my mouth? Okay.” Carlos kissed Jay and then licked his hand. Jay felt good in his hand, and Carlos watched Jay’s face. “Good?” 

“Very good. Kiss me.” Carlos moved so he could kiss Jay while touching him. They wound up both on their sides, so their bodies were flush and Carlos could reach him easily. Jay pulled him in close, and when they were done, he kissed Carlos’s cheek. “Thank you. It’s a lot better when the person cares about you.” 

Carlos wanted to cry, hearing that, but he just rested his head on Jay’s chest.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay have a little trouble at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short.

Carlos made it home with an hour to spare. The rest of the summer break he spent sending owls to Jay, and checking up every few weeks. He made sure Jay had food and that he wasn’t too lonely. 

Jay spent his time working on his reading with the tools Carlos had given him. “I want to do better in school,” he said when Carlos came by, close to the end of break. “I don’t know what’s going to happen n the future. So I’m trying to make plans.” 

“Good,” Carlos said. “I’ll help with whatever you want to do.” That got him a smile, but it was strained. 

…

Carlos got Jay to Platform 9 3/4’s just in time. They sat together the way back. Mal saw them, and looked impressed. “I thought you two wouldn’t last,” she said. “Good for you.”

“Are you still with Ben?” Jay’s voice was short, and Carlos could see he didn’t care for that implication at all. 

“Just barely. I said some things.” She looked regretful, and Carlos didn’t even know she could make that face. “I think it’s better now.” Then she looked up as Ben came by. “Ben?” Carlos watched as Ben looked at her, then sat next to her, pulling the curtain back so it was just the two of them. Carlos followed suit, and he and Jay spent the ride to Hogwarts holding each other. 

The trouble started when they got off the train. 

Headmistress McGongnall met them there. “Jay, I regret to tell you your father has withdrawn you from the school.” Carlos watched as Jay went pale. 

“What?” Carlos grabbed Jay’s hand. A crowd had gathered around them, everyone watching. 

“He said you ran away,” McGongnall said. “Is that true?”

“No it isn’t,” Carlos said. “His father threw him out. Jay just didn’t go back. His dad’s been kicking him out and beating him up for years.” There was whispering from the other students, but Carlos couldn’t take it back now. “You can’t expel him, Jay needs to finish school.” 

“Jay, where have you been staying, if your father threw you out?” The headmistress seemed to believe them, but Carlos couldn’t be sure. 

“C-Carlos,” Jay said. “He had me stay in a cottage his mother owned. I was there by myself nearly all of break. Carlos could come and make sure I had food.” Jay was crying, tears running down his face. “Please don’t make me go home. I don’t know if I can prove it, but that’s what happened.” 

Carlos looked at the growing crowd. “McGongnall, if it’s okay, can we talk to you in your office?” She looked at him, clearly doubting. “I want to help Jay,” he said. “He’s upset. I can be more objective.” 

“Very well. You two can come with me.” She packed them into a carriage and rode with them. They were silent on the ride, except for Jay’s quiet crying. Carlos held Jay’s hand, and McGongnall noticed but said nothing. 

When she got them into the headmaster’s office, she sat down and merely raised an eyebrow to tell them to start. Carlos told what he knew, with Jay chiming in or adding detail. He talked about his time in foster homes, and again said his father had abandoned him. 

“Why did he throw you out this time?” McGongnall watched both of them. Carlos noticed that she seemed sympathetic. Her face had softened as they talked. 

“He thought I’d had someone over when he was gone,” Jay said, staring at his lap. 

“Did you?” 

“Yes. Me.” Carlos looked straight at McGongnall. Jay looked up, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but it’s best we tell the truth. If I get in trouble, then I get in trouble. But she won’t help us if she thinks we’re lying.” 

“Why are you so eager to defend Jay? You’ve taken a lot of risks for him, Carlos. You’re not known for that.” Carlos nodded. He had been a scared, bullied student most of his time at Hogwarts. 

“Jay said he loved me,” Carlos said. “Nobody had ever said that to me. Not even my mother. So yes, I’ll do what it takes to keep him safe.” He looked at Jay, who was staring at him. Then Jay was kissing him, and Carlos could barely hear McGongnall telling them to stop. 

When they broke apart, she glared at them for a minute, then said. “Well, it seems you didn’t consent to withdrawal. Your father said you didn’t want to come back. And at your age, you can stay without his permission. I just need you to sign a few things. But did you get your supplies?” Jay nodded. 

“Carlos made sure I got them,” he said, his voice hoarse from crying. “But I don’t know where they are now.” 

“We left them outside the door,” Carlos said. “Don’t worry, they’re fine.” Carlos looked at Jay, and brushed some of his hair back. “Maybe he needs a minute before we join the rest.” McGongnall stood up, nodding, and left them alone. 

“Shouldn’t have told her,” Jay said. Carlos kissed his cheek. 

“She can’t get us in trouble for what happens out of school. At least, not for that. We’re both legal age, and like she said, we don’t actually need parental permission to go to school. At least you don’t. So don’t worry. Just get a hold of yourself before we head back to the hall.” 

“Oh god, now everyone knows what a disaster my life is,” he said. Carlos hugged him. 

“They don’t know everything,” he said. “You’ll probably get sympathy. They’re probably worried that you won’t come back. Remember, they love you.”

“Yeah, I made sure they would,” Jay said, laughing. Carlos got his hanker chief and wiped the tears from Jay’s face. “I’m such a fake. I’m not with you though.”

“I know. At this point I can tell when you’re lying.” Carlos stood up. “Come on. We need to eat something. It was a long day.” Jay got up, and pulled Carlos into a wordless hug. “It’ll be okay,” Carlos said. “I’ll try to make sure you never have to go back to him again.”

“Thank you,” Jay said. “Wish I could do the same.” Jay kissed his cheek. “Okay, let’s go,” he said. They left the office, Carlos getting their things as they headed to the Hall. When they entered, there was a big cheer for Jay. Carlos watched Jay turn on the charm and try to answer questions without giving too much away. 

When they went to sit down, Jay tried to keep Carlos with him. Carlos laughed and tried to get away, but Jay gave him the big eyes. So Carlos sat on Jay’s lap, and stayed there until Mr. Flitwick came to collect him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has to tend to family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am clearing out my written chapters today. I hope someone's still reading this.

Carlos left the next day, Hagrid giving him a carriage ride out of the school. “I’ll take you to the road, you can make the rest of the way.” Carlos nodded. Jay wasn’t with him. He had carried his bags, kissing Carlos on the cheek, and then almost ran back into the school. Carlos was worried, but he couldn’t do much.  
When classes started, Carlos noticed that some people were treating Jay differently. They had been happy that first day, but after that, some people became distant. Knowing that Jay had problems at home made him less popular in some people’s eyes. So did his relationship with Carlos. 

Jay shrugged it off. “My teammates treat me the same way,” he said. “Most of the inter-house group does. I can live with the rest being weird.” They were in the inter-house room, Jay with his head in Carlos’s lap. Carlos was petting Jay’s long hair, letting it run through his fingers. 

“Some of it is about us,” Carlos said. “Since everyone knows for sure we’ve had sex.” Jay laughed. 

“They’re just jealous.” Carlos smiled. They had been celibate since they got back to school. Most of it was because there was no real place to make love the way they wanted to. They would just have to wait for breaks. 

“It’s going to be tough, when you leave,” Carlos said. Jay sighed. “We need to make sure you have a job, and a place to stay.” 

“Working on it,” Jay said. “I’m gonna miss you a lot.” Jay looked up at him. “You work hard when I’m gone. Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting.” 

“I’m not,” Carlos said, and Jay sat up, kissing him. 

“Um, sorry.” They looked up and saw Ben, who was blushing so much his ears were red. “I didn’t meant to interrupt.”

“You didn’t, I was just giving Carlos a kiss,” Jay said. “Come on over. Do we have a meeting this week?” 

“Yeah, we do,” Ben said, and he sat close to them. Jay kept an arm around Carlos, but they didn’t talk about their relationship. After a while, Ben left. 

They sat quietly for a while, until Ben came back, looking nervous. “Um, Carlos. Your mother is here. She’s in McGongnall’s office. And I don’t know what’s going on, but I hope it’s okay.” 

“Oh shit.” That was Jay. Carlos couldn’t say anything. He was having trouble breathing. “Carlos. Come on, you have to go. I’ll walk with you.” Carlos got up, swaying on numb legs, and Jay went with him to the Headmistress office. 

Jay sat outside, so Carlos had to go in by himself. There was his mom, glaring at him from his seat. He decided not to waste time. “What’s this about, mom?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” She snapped. “I went to the cottage today. I haven’t been there in over a year, haven’t had any time to myself. I go there and it’s been changed around. There’s food there I didn’t bring. And I found something else.” She held out a bag. Carlos swallowed-Jay’s underwear was in there. “Who’s pants are these? You had a boy in my cottage, didn’t you?” 

Carlos took a deep breath. Then he looked over. “Ms. McGongnall, may I sit down?” She nodded, surprised. Carlos got a chair, and pulled it so he was sitting opposite his mother. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Yes. I had a boy. He’s outside this room, actually. He needed a place to stay and I gave it to him. You knew I was seeing someone last summer, we just agreed to the lie I came up with.” 

“I knew you were queer,” she said. “That’s a trait you share with nearly every male de Vil. That wasn’t a surprise. But that’s my house!” She stood up, glowering over him. “You did your filthy business in your old bed, with who? Who?” 

Headmistress McGongnall cleared her throat. “Ms. de Vil, Carlos is of legal age, and he’s not required to share that information with you.” 

“I don’t mind telling her,” Carlos said. He sat up straight, looking at her. “It was Jay, Jafar’s boy.” 

His mother hung her mouth open in astonishment. “A half-blood? His father is Arab? What? I should beat you black and blue-”

“Don’t you dare try it.” Carlos looked over to see Jay in the doorway. He glowered at Cruella. “Yeah, he had me stay when my dad kicked me out. He probably saved me from being homeless. And yeah, we fucked in Carlos’s bed.” He grinned in triumph at that last one. 

Cruella turned, hand up to strike Jay, and Carlos grabbed it. Ms. McGongnall stood up. “There will be no violence in my office! Everyone sit back down! Jay, go back outside!” 

“I won’t! I’m going to stay in here and watch her. I don’t trust her. And I’m sorry, I know this is your office, but just let me stay.” The headmistress looked bewildered, but nodded. Jay pulled a chair next to Carlos’s, and then grabbed his hand. 

Cruella stared at them, then sat back down. “I can’t believe you’d betray the family like this,” she said. “A half-blood, and a filthy one at that. “I should kick you out.”

“Why don’t you?” She stared at Carlos. “You’ve hated me since I was born. I have scars that will never go away because of you.” He could see McGongnall’s face when he said that, and she looked like she could cry. “Why don’t you just cut your losses and let me go? I’ll going to leave in a year anyway. What’s holding you back?” His voice was getting louder, and Jay squeezed his hand.

Cruella stared at him, then looked away. “In order to keep receiving the money from your father, you have to stay with me. But you’re right, the time is almost up.” She looked at him. “Most of the de Vil money is gone, but we still have land. Your Uncle Cecil has a trust for you, did you know that?” Carlos shook his head. He’d never heard of this. “You’ll get a stipend from him, enough to help you. I have nothing to do with that. I couldn’t cancel it if I tried.” 

“So the only reason you keep him around is money,” Jay growled. Carlos shook his head. 

“I was useful to her. I’m not very useful now, since I don’t cower like I used to. But she still needs me, I guess.” Carlos looked at her. “So, if you’re not cutting me off, why did you come?” 

Cruella sighed. “Family business. Uncle Cecil is doing poorly. He may die soon, and he wants you to come visit. Your cousin misses you, since he left Hogwarts he hardly ever sees you. Maybe I should have said that first, instead of asking about the cottage.” Carlos didn’t say anything. His Uncle Cecil had never really been kind, but he’d been decent. 

“Is Carlos going to have to leave school?” Jay looked upset. Cruella glared at him. 

“I’m asking you to visit your uncle for a while.” She didn’t speak to Jay, not lowering herself. “I’m going to ask how much time from school you can get for a family emergency.” 

Ms. McGongnall looked at them. “I can give Carlos up to two weeks. He can make that up without much strain. But it’s up to him if he wants to go.” 

Carlos thought about it. He didn’t want to leave school, or Jay. But he hadn’t seen Diego in a while, and it was his uncle. “I’ll go. Do you need me to leave today?” Jay was squeezing his hand hard, obviously not wanting him to go. 

“You don’t have to leave with me,” Cruella said, standing up. “I doubt you want to. But you know where your uncle’s house is. Maybe take a car, since you like Muggle things so much,” she sneered. 

“Yeah, I could drive him,” Jay said, sarcastic. Carlos almost laughed. Cruella narrowed her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you’re letting that half-blood trash into our lives.” Carlos glared at her. 

“Not yours. Mine. And don’t call him that again.” She scoffed and walked to the door. 

“Leave by tomorrow,” she said, and closed the door. Carlos let out a long breath.

“I don’t want you to go,” Jay said. “If your uncle is anything like her.” 

“Carlos can make his own decisions,” the headmistress said. “Don’t try to sway him, he’ll be back as soon as he can.” 

“Yeah, I’m just going to help my cousin.” Diego had been a Ravenclaw too, and they had gotten along okay. “My uncle isn’t anywhere near as bad as she is. I’ll be back.” Jay just stared at him, eyes pleading. “You’ll be okay for a couple of weeks without me. You did fine without me before we started dating.”

“I really didn’t,” Jay whispered, and Carlos nearly panicked. What did that mean? “But since you’ll be back, I might be okay.” Carlos stood up. “Are you leaving?” 

“Going to the tower. Walk back with me.” Jay stood up, still holding Carlos’s hand. “Thank you,” Carlos said to Ms. McGongnall. They walked out as she said goodbye. 

That night, Hagrid took him on a carriage ride to the outside of the school grounds. “Alright, now you have to do the rest yerself. I’ll see you soon.”

When they got there, Carlos got his things. “Thank you,” he said. Hagrid smiled. Carlos looked around, and found a battered key lying in the dust near the edge of the school. When he touched it, he was sent hurtling to his Uncle Cecil’s basement floor.

“Hey.” Carlos looked up to see Diego sitting in a chair in the dark basement. He was eating a bowl of rice with chopsticks. “Got these when I went to Japan. I was traveling Muggle style. Boy the differences in currency are confusing.” Diego had always liked to travel. 

Diego got up. “You okay? Need a hand?” 

“No, thanks.” Carlos got up. “How is he?” 

Diego sighed. “He’s going in and out. Sometimes he understands what’s happening, sometimes he doesn’t. But he has been asking for you. He always had a soft spot for you. Dunno why he didn’t just adopt you.”

“My mom wouldn’t let him,” Carlos said. “She admitted that she just kept me around for the money.”

“She’s a bitch,” Diego said, and he hugged Carlos. “Are things better at school? Are you getting bullied?” Diego had left after his third year, and couldn’t look out for him anymore. 

“Not anymore.” Carlos grinned. “I got myself a big, strong, Quiddich playing boyfriend.” 

“You’re lying,” Diego said. “Really?” Carlos grinned, feeling the blush that was probably on his cheeks and ears. “That’s amazing. He likes you? I mean, he must, unless he’s crazy.” 

“He likes me. We’re both protective of each other. It’s good that way. I’m happy, it’s so strange. I never had anyone look after me like this.” 

“Good.” Diego hugged him again. “Wish I could say I had someone, but nope. I don’t want to date now, not with this going on.” Diego got serious then. “Let’s go upstairs. Dad wants to see you. Do you want anything before? Are you hungry?” 

“No,” Carlos said. “Might as well get this over with.” Diego got his rice and they went up the long, narrow stairs. Diego led him through the dusty mansion, and to the bedroom in the back. There was a tiny, frail old man in there, almost swallowed by the blankets. “Uncle Cecil?”

At first, his uncle said nothing. Then he seemed to rally, and squinted at Carlos. “Carlos, hello. Can you get me my glasses?” Carlos took a pair of round spectacles and put them on his uncle’s nose. “Well, there you are. You’ve gotten taller. Still have that black and white hair.” 

“Yeah. I’ve come to like it.” Carlos smiled at his uncle. “How are you?”

Uncle Cecil sighed. “Not well, I’m afraid. The Healers don’t give me much longer. I just wanted to see you. Did your mother tell you about the trust?” Carlos nodded. “There’s no limits on it. Cruella sent me an owl, told me you were immoral and shaming the family.”

“That’s what she thinks,” Carlos said. He decided not to elaborate. 

“I could change it, if they decided I was of sound mind. But honestly, I don’t want to bother. Our family spent generations trying to keep out bloodlines pure, and what did it get us? Nothing. It’s nothing, Carlos. Remember that.”

“I agree,” Carlos said. “I just want to be happy.” Uncle Cecil let out a tired chuckle.

“A very difficult goal,” he said, and then fell asleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos comes back from visiting his family, and Jay puts distance between them.

His uncle died that night. Carlos sat with Diego when they sent the owls to announce the death. Diego only cried once. Carlos held his hand as he wiped his eyes. 

“We weren’t that close, we fought to much,” Diego said. “But towards the end of his life, he started coming around. He’s turned his back on blood purity. Or, he did.” Diego sighed. “Come on. Let’s help prepare the body.” 

They undressed and washed the body, then the Healer’s assistants came to do the rest. There wasn’t a true funeral the next day, as most of the de Vil family didn’t want to come. There wasn’t many of them left, anyway. So they just buried Cecil in the family plot. When he was buried, Diego and Carlos stood there. 

“He wasn’t into religion,” Diego said. “Can’t even say a prayer.” After a minute, Diego took Carlos’s arm. “Let’s go back. Reading of the will is in a while. I think the family will show up for that. Fucking vultures.” 

“Right.” Sure enough, a few scattered de Vil’s had suddenly shown up, shoving each other around until they were seated at the large oak table in the main room. Carlos didn’t say much to any of them, and stayed far away from his mother. They sat for a while, and then a vision of Uncle Cecil appeared in a crystal ball that was on the table. 

“Hello everyone,” the Cecil in the crystal ball said. “A special welcome to all of those who didn’t see me when I was ill.” Carlos’s mouth twitched, but he held the smile in. “Let’s get on with it.”

He started with Diego, who inherited the house and most assets. “Sadly, you also inherit some debts,” the vision said. “However, you are young and clever, and have enough to get by. I’m sure you will take care of that swiftly.”

“Thank you,” Diego said. 

“You’re welcome.” Then Cecil left smaller amounts to other relatives, who were clearly displeased with that, and some to St. Mungo’s. Then he said “To my nephew Carlos, you receive a trust. My solicitor will tell you more about it, but it starts when you are eighteen. You also receive the cottage I’ve been letting your mother use for the last decade or more. It belongs to you now.”

Cruella got up then, already ranting, and the specter of Cecil shouted her down. “Shut up, you old hag! You’ve mooched off the members of this family long enough! Now leave your boy alone, he’s put up with more from you than he ever deserved.” Cruella grabbed her fur and sailed out the door, slamming it behind her. 

“Well that gets rid of her,” the vision of Cecil said. Carlos realized that his uncle hadn’t left her anything. He’d never even knew that the cottage belonged to Uncle Cecil. He cleared his throat. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I didn’t expect that.” 

“Not a problem, my boy,” he said. Then the vision looked around. “For those of you still here, there are refreshments in the front room.” Carlos looked around, nearly everyone was getting up and leaving, disappointed. 

…

Carlos stayed a few more days, helping Diego and keeping him company. They mostly cleaned up, fixed up the place as much as they could, and drank wine at night. Once when they were in their cups, Diego sighed. “I think you should go back now,” he said. “I think you miss your boyfriend, and I’ll be fine by myself. Come visit again though.” 

“I will,” he said. He hugged Diego, then went back to the Portkey in the basement. When he touched it, he was outside of Hogwarts, in the rain. He just trudged back to the school. It was dark, and he stumbled to Hagrid’s shack and knocked on the door. 

“Carlos! Get in or you’ll catch yer death! Why did you some back so soon?” 

“I just wanted to come back,” he said. “May I sit down?” Hagrid sat him down and got him a blanket. “Can I go to Ravenclaw Tower, or should I wait?” 

“I’ll tell them yer here,” Hagrid said, getting his coat and hat. “Stay here by the fire.” Carlos nodded, and curled up in his blanket. He fell asleep before Hagrid got back. 

He wound up sleeping in the chair, Hagrid not wanting to wake him. He showed up at the tower in time to get ready for class. The whole time, he was wondering when he’d see Jay. He’d sent letters to Jay by owl, but he hadn’t gotten any back. 

He saw Jay at breakfast. He expected a hug or kiss, but instead Jay just nodded at him and kept eating. Carlos started to really worry then, but he didn’t move from his seat.

He got through most of the day, and then went to the Inter-House room, to see if Jay would come. He didn’t, but Lonni did. “Hey Carlos.”

Carlos looked at her. “What’s going on?” 

Lonni shook her head. “I don’t really know, he’s been upset since you left. And you came back early but it doesn’t seem to matter. He said he’s not sure if he can talk to you yet.” Carlos stared at her. “I know, it’s crazy. I kept telling him he was being stupid.”

“I sent him an owl, I sent him an owl every night,” Carlos said, and he felt his throat close up. He put his head between his knees, trying to breath. He could hear Lonni shout for someone to take him to the nurse. 

Carlos wound up in the infirmary, lying down to try to rest. He didn’t want to be there, but Madame Pomfry wouldn’t hear of him getting up until she was satisfied. So he closed his eyes. 

After a while, he heard a noise. “Hey.” Carlos’s eyes flew open to see Jay there, with Lonni behind him. She smirked and walked off, leaving Jay alone. “Are you okay?” 

“Why don’t you want to talk to me? What did I do?” Jay looked down at his feet. “Why did you give up on me so soon?”

“Because you left me to go see your family,” Jay snapped, looking back up at him. “Your mother called me trash to my face and you still went to see your uncle. Are they all like that?” 

“No,” Carlos said. “My uncle wasn’t, and my cousin isn’t. I’ll introduce you to Diego sometime, he wants to meet you.” Carlos figured Jay might know him anyway, since Diego was at school some of the time Jay was. Jay shook his head. “Why not?”

Jay sat on the bed. “I guess, everyone just chooses family in the end. And I can’t do that.” Jay reached out and took his hand. “I’m sorry. But I couldn’t stand to see you leave.” 

“You’re going to have to trust me on some things,” Carlos said. “I had to be there for Diego. And I got an inheritance. More than I expected.” Jay frowned. “Turns out my mom didn’t own the cottage I put you in. Cecil did. It’s mine now.” 

“Wow.” Jay rubbed his thumb over Carlos’s knuckles. “You have a house. You were left money. I don’t have anything.” 

“You’re you, you’ll figure it out,” Carlos said, smiling at him. “Don’t be upset at me, or jealous. I can’t help who my family is. Can we just get back to being together?” 

“Yeah. I’ve missed you a lot.” Jay sat on the bed until Madame Pomfrey shooed him off, telling him to sit in a chair and give Carlos some space. Jay did it, but didn’t let go of Carlos’s hand.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay leaves Hogwarts, and tries to learn a trade. But his past comes back to haunt him.

The rest of the year went quickly. Carlos and Jay had no more real problems. Jay seemed to go back to his old level of popularity, and they were both active in the inter-house activities. Then it was time for Jay to leave Hogwarts. 

It was break, so Carlos was leaving as well. He was going to the cottage, bypassing his mother’s house. She hadn’t spoken to him since his uncle left him the house. “Come with me?” He asked Jay, and Jay shook his head. 

“I can’t,” he said. “Not yet. I have to start my new job.” Jay was an apprentice to a curse-breaker, He’d also been approached about dueling professionally, which he was tempted by. He’d decided to go with curse-breaking, but doing some dueling one the side. “I’ll come visit you.” 

“Okay.” They were in Ravenclaw Tower again, in a dark corner so they could be left alone. They kissed for a long time, and held each other. Jay kissed Carlos’s temple. “Wish we could do more.” Jay nodded, then kissed him again. 

“I’ll come see you, first weekend,” Jay said, and smiled. “Love you. Watch for me.” Then Jay kissed him one more time, and left. Carlos watched him go, then got his own bags and went to catch the train. Jay wasn’t taking the train back. 

Carlos sat alone for a while, until Lonni sat next to him. She gave him sweets and talked about Quiddich and other topics besides Jay. Carlos was glad for it, even if he didn’t say much. Carlos spent some time in London, buying supplies and books, then went to his cottage. 

It was quiet, someone he wasn’t as used to anymore. He’d lived with silence being safe and noise being dangerous when he lived with his mom. Even at Hogwarts, silence was what he was comfortable with. But since having Jay in his life, silence wasn’t as welcome. 

Jay sent an owl that night, telling him he was fine and that he missed him. Carlos sent one back. They sent owls nearly every night, even though Carlos didn’t have much to say. Jay’s letters were excited, talking about his new boss and curse breaking. Carlos was glad he was happy. 

After seven days, Carlos got an owl with the message _I’m coming_. No other information. An hour later, there was a knock on the door. 

Carlos opened it, and Jay swept in, dropping his bag on the floor and grabbing Carlos in a hug. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he said. “My mentor, he knows me. He knows what I did.” 

It took Carlos a minute. Then he pulled back to look at Jay. “Was he one of them? The men that paid for you?” 

“I don’t think so? But he made a comment about it, and now I’m terrified that he’ll want sex as part of my apprenticeship. I don’t know what to do.” Jay looked nearly white, and he was trembling. “It’s like-outside of Hogwarts, everyone knows. Nobody will ever leave me alone on this.”

“It’s okay, sit down. I’ll get you a cup of tea.” Carlos went and started the kettle. “You haven’t run away, have you? Is this your weekend off?” 

“Yeah,” Jay said. He was sitting in a chair, his legs out before him and leaning his head back. “I don’t want to give him a reason to get rid of me. I told him I’d be out and he said okay.” Jay straightened up and then looked at him. “I told him about you, he’d heard a rumor that I had a lover from school. He probably thinks I’m with you for your money.” 

“Well, I don’t have any money yet, so that’s out.” Carlos came over and settled himself in Jay’s lap. “You’re mine. And I love you. And if he says anything, does anything, you tell me and I’ll sort it out. All right?” 

“I don’t know. But if he tries anything, I’ll leave. And I’m come here to you.” Jay was still shaking gently. “I need to make something work, I need a job. But I won’t do that. I won’t ever cheat on you. It’s not worth it.” 

Carlos leaned in for a kiss. They kissed until the kettle whistled, and Carlos got up to make the tea. “I have some biscuits and things. Do you want some”” 

“Yeah. I think so.” Jay started taking off his boots. “I’m just really worried. I want to forget about what I had to do. I don’t know how I hid it at school. Maybe I didn’t. You told me you heard some stuff.” 

Carlos brought a tray with the biscuits and tea. “I was told that you had more experience, and that you liked older men,” Carlos said. “Nobody ever said anything about you being paid.” He could see tears well up in Jay’s eyes. “So, you didn’t go unnoticed, but nobody seemed to connect the two. At least, not the students.” 

“Pretty sure some of the teachers knew. If McGongall did, she hid it well. But, she was always gentle with me. Kind.” Jay fixed his tea the way he liked, and Carlos did as well. They were silent a few minutes as they sipped their tea. 

Jay had two biscuits, and a small sandwich. “The magical world is so small. Maybe we should just join the Muggle world. I don’t know what we would do though.” 

“Yeah, we’d have to falsify documents, school records, it would be trouble.” Carlos said. “And honestly, I don’t think we should. Even if you have trouble, I’ve got us a home. I’ve got one more year and I can start working.” Carlos was getting ready to become a librarian. 

“Aren’t you working a little this summer?” Jay smiled at him. It looked like he was forgetting about his worry, but Carlos knew it would come back. 

“As a researcher. It’s fun, I admit.” Carlo loved being in a room alone with books, searching for the answers he’d been told to look for. He could go a whole day without being spoken to. He didn’t like silence when it meant that Jay could be with him, but otherwise it was fantastic. 

“I couldn’t stand to do that all day,” Jay said. “Curse-breaking’s fun. I hope I don’t have to leave my job.” Carlos could see the worry flooding back. 

“What did he say, exactly? Maybe I can talk to him.” Carlos was already planning to visit him. 

“He just mentioned that I was probably glad to not be doing that. Am I reading too much into it?” Jay looked at him. “I don’t know.” 

“Tell you what, I’ll go back with you. I can talk to him, or maybe if he sees me he’ll leave you alone.” Carlos wasn’t large or strong, but the de Vil family name still meant something to many members of the wizarding world. Their status had gone down after the war, but it wasn’t completely faded. 

“Okay. Nobody ever protected me before I met you. It’s nice.” Jay finished his tea. “Can we sleep in your bed? I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Of course we can. I’m not going to put you in the guest room. Are you done? We can go to bed.” Jay seemed unsure, which wasn’t like him. Carlos cleaned up the tea things, and then they went to bed. They kissed and Carlos got on top of Jay, touching his body until he relaxed. 

He kept his word and went back with Jay. Jay’s mentor was an older man named Bugge, a master curse-breaker for many years. He had small glasses on the end of his nose, and bushy sideburns. He looked surprised to see Carlos with Jay. “Well hello. I’m not really set up to have guests.” 

“I’ll only be a minute. Can I speak to you privately?” Bugge nodded, and they went to a side room. It was decorated with pictures of old objects that he’d taken curses off of. “You know I’m Jay’s partner.” 

“If a seventeen year old can be that, yes,” Bugge sniffed. “You’ll probably break up before you last year at Hogwarts is up.” He turned to leave, and Carlos put a hand on his arm. He had his wand out with the other. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Carlos said, smiling. Bugge looked horrified. “Jay told me you made a comment about his past.” 

“I only said what other people think, that he did that, and maybe he’s glad he isn’t now! I didn’t mean anything.” 

“He was frightened. He thought you’d demand sex as part of his apprenticeship.” Bugge stopped, staring at Carlos. “I just wanted to come to let you know, he tells me everything. If you make him uncomfortable or step out of line-” and Carlos raised his wand. “I’ll be back.” 

Bugge didn’t move, and Carlos dropped his wand. “I’ll go now. Don’t take what I’ve said out on him. He just wants to learn a trade.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bugge said. “Honestly, I had no ill intent to Jay. But I’ll remember that he’s...sensitive about it.” 

“Thank you.” Then Carlos walked back into the main room, hugged Jay, and headed out of there.


End file.
